


God's Chosen

by Pandoras_Fix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Power Imbalance, Smut, unprotected sex, warning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_Fix/pseuds/Pandoras_Fix
Summary: Reverend Barnes has his eye on a member of his congregation.





	God's Chosen

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If this is your first time seeing my work, please read [THIS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_Fix/profile) first for all possible warnings. Thank you.

* * *

 

Your eyes never left Reverend Barnes’ figure as he delivered his sermon from the pulpit. From the moment you stepped through the threshold just over a year ago, a guest of your friend Sharon’s, you were reeled in by the good reverend’s words.

He preached about peace and helping your fellow man. He spoke of how humanity was destroying itself due to hatred and greed, and it was something that resonated with you. For the first time, it seemed like your questions were answered, and your renewed faith was life changing. You continued to attend with Sharon, volunteering for everything time permitted you to, eventually earning yourselves seats at the front.

It also got you a coveted spot on the bus to take a sneak peek at the farm he’d bought with the intention of turning it into a self sustaining commune. You all knew this was what he was working toward; a safe and secluded place for his congregation. He led you around, mapping out the plans he had from housing, to crops, to livestock. He turned to you then with a somber expression, imploring you all to do your best to convince the others to donate all they could to make all your lives better.

Upon your return, you regaled the others with the beautiful potential of what could be and the others lapped it up, tightened their belts, and opened their wallets.

Now, you were on a special committee to oversee progress on the farm- meaning a lot of close up time with the man you chose to guide your soul.

When the service was over, you and Sharon along with a handful of others, stayed behind to give Reverend Barnes an update of your respective tasks. The meeting went on as usual, though the air was thick with tension for reasons you couldn’t pinpoint.

“Y/n,” he called as you were leaving. “Would you mind staying for a little bit? I have a few things to discuss further with you.” He saw the look you and Sharon exchanged, and before she could offer to wait, he spoke again. “I can take her home, thank you Sharon.”

You nodded and she took her leave. Turning back toward his desk, you missed how he locked the door behind her.

“What’s this about, Reverend?” you asked, standing by his desk.

He slowly stalked over, squeezing himself between you and the desk and sitting on it, taking your hands to keep you from stepping back. “Call me James. I just wanted to tell you what an asset you’ve been to our group.”

“Oh,” you shyly looked down at the hands he was still holding. “Thank you, but I’m just doing my part.”

“No,” he shook his head chuckling. “You’ve gone above and beyond.” He released one of your hands and brought it to your cheek, caressing the warming flesh. “Imagine what we could have accomplished had you come to us sooner?” His eyes trailed to your lips and he licked his own. “Do you ever wonder how such a perfect creature’s managed to stay single?”

“I’m sorry, what?” You tried to pull away, but his grip on your hand tightened.

“It’s because God had a plan. He put us on this path for this moment.” He closed the distance between your lips and pulled away with a frown when you didn’t return the kiss. “You’re not convinced?”

Honestly, you didn’t know what to think. Of course you noticed he was handsome; you weren’t blind. And you’d seen the way the other women eyed him, swooning every time he gave a wink or sent a charming smile. While you may have at one time or another toyed with the idea, it was never something you seriously considered pursuing.

“I just- this is out of nowhere,” you admitted.

“Not for me.” He stood and circled behind you. “You know what I have to hide under my frock?” He jerked you back toward himself, making you feel the bulge in his pants against your backside. “Do you see what you do to me? Feel it? That’s all for you,” he breathed in your ear.

He chuckled darkly at your speechlessness.

“You came along and made everything easier. You were made for me, Doll. And I saw you when you first came here with Sharon; you were lost and unhappy, and now look at ya. God brought you to me to save you. And now you’re saving me.”

He thrust his hips forward, rubbing himself against you again. His hands traveled down your thighs, under the skirt of your dress and down the front of your panties, fingers finding their way inside your folds. You gasped at the contact and he lowered his mouth to your neck to nibble the flesh.

“See? You’re already revved up. This is the path that’s been chosen for us. It feels right, doesn’t it? It feels good?” The way your body was moving, you kept grinding back against him.

“Um, yeah,” you whimpered under his fingers.

With that, he turned you around and sat you on the desk. Before you knew it, your dress was hiked up and your underwear was being slipped off. The reverend dropped his pants, parted your legs, and nestled himself in between them, easing himself into you.

“Relax, Darlin’,” he cooed when your breath hitched. “Will ya look at that?” He leaned forward when he was all in and pressed a kiss to your trembling lip. “A perfect fit. We’re meant to be.” He began to unbutton your dress while he waited for you to adjust to him.

You didn’t stop him. You weren’t sure you wanted to. What if he was right and you were destined for each other? You were at your lowest point when Sharon suggested you accompany her to church, and now you  _were_  happy. Things in your life  _had_  fallen into place. Reverend Barnes was a good man, and a gorgeous one to boot. It  _did_  feel good, him being inside you, even if it was all a bit too fast for your liking.

He pulled your bra down, exposing your breasts, and began kneading them. “You’re doin’ an awful lotta thinkin’ there, Doll. Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t- I dunn-Ohhh!”

He had pulled out and rammed himself back in you. “What was that?” He began to take short pulses inside you, constantly hitting the sweet spot inside while rubbing his pubic bone against your sensitive bud on the outside.

“Faster, please!” you whined.

He did as you asked, and within minutes he was pushing you to the brink. When your wave of pleasure crashed, he halted in his movements to give you another kiss. This time, you kissed back. He resumed, soon having you whimpering beneath him all over again and again.

“One more, Darlin’, c’mon,” he urged when he saw you were exhausted. “Ride this one out with me, Baby.”

His grunts accompanying your ragged breaths was music to your ears. You felt the buildup inside you as his thrusts became erratic. You swore you could feel him twitch and cover your walls with his hot stickiness, sending you into a state of bliss one final time.

He reached for the tissue box on his desk and cleaned you both as best he could, then dressed you again before pulling you up and wrapping his arms around you. “You were perfect,” he whispered, kissing your temple. “You ready to stand?”

You swallowed hard, nodding your head before sighing a weak, “Yeah.”

He led you out of his office and to his car, opening the door for you and making sure you were buckled before taking off toward your house. On the way, he rested his hand on your thigh and talked about all the plans he had for the farm. When you reached your house, he helped you out and walked you to your door.

“Steve and I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon. I need your input on the the main house he’s designing.”

“What for?” you asked, finally finding your voice.

He flashed you that smile of his, the one that had so many women falling over themselves for. “Well, you’re going to be living there, too. I want you to like it.”

“I am?”

“Of course. We’re God’s chosen. We belong together.” He took your keys and unlocked the front door for you, placing a final kiss to your lips before heading back to the car with a satisfied smirk.

You watched the car drive off and headed inside to make some tea, unsure of how you started the day normally, and ended it the ‘soulmate’ of Reverend Barnes.


End file.
